


Fool For Love

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, hand holding, why isnt there a tag for hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Kuroo knew Bokuto was trying to help set him up with Akaashi. Unfortunately, whilst Akaashi tolerated his presence on the court, he was loathe to do so off of it. Or so Kuroo thought. Still, that didn't stop him from holding out hope.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 154





	Fool For Love

Staring down at his phone, a deep weariness soaked into Kuroo’s bones, rendering him unable to respond. He stared long enough for the screen to dim and eventually go black, only to burst back into life seconds later with another incoming message from Bokuto. The messages were grammatically correct with no spelling errors. Evidently well thought out. Vastly different from the usual voice to text messages Bokuto sent, half the words unrecognizable and leaving everyone guessing as to what the actual message was supposed to be. Yet Bokuto insisted he would get good at using it, and continued utilizing it despite mass protest. It was almost endearing. 

Over the past two weeks he’d received six of these well written, very polite messages requesting that Kuroo join Bokuto for a movie, or dinner, or to hang out. Today was the seventh and he was tired. There was no doubt in his mind that Bokuto was trying to help him, though it had taken several times hanging out to realize what was happening. 

The last few times he’d went had gone as follows: show up, meet Bokuto and Akaashi, spend a brief period together, Bokuto would suddenly forget a “prior engagement” (his exact words), and would dart off, leaving Akaashi and Kuroo alone.

After the third time it dawned on him that several months prior he’d admitted to Bokuto that he found Akaashi cute. Which. Let’s be real, there wasn’t a single person in their prefecture that wouldn’t admit to not having thought the same. The sky was blue, Kenma liked video games, and Akaashi Keiji was pretty as fuck. So what if he also thought he was witty, and smart, and wanted to spend hours talking about everything and anything under the sun? He hadn’t told any of that to his friend, yet it seemed like Bokuto was intent on giving him a chance to make a move. The gesture might have more of an impact if Akaashi did more than merely tolerate his presence. 

Kuroo knew he should answer the text, tell Bokuto he couldn’t make it. Really, he needed to put a stop to this whole situation. Yet, despite the slight awkwardness, Akaashi never abandoned him. It was nice to get to spend time together outside of volleyball, even if it was through deception. 

Hesitating, he deleted the words he’d typed to decline the invite. It would be better to talk to Bokuto face to face anyway. This would be the last time. Then he would tell Bokuto to cut it out. Before he could change his mind again, he tapped out a few words confirming he was definitely free tomorrow and dinner sounded great. Hitting send, he collapsed back onto his bed. Rolling over to bury his face into his pillows, he let out a groan, trying to push back the nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his best friend. This was the last time. It was harmless. It would be fine.

* * *

He was running late. Rather than meeting at the station, which would have been sensible, Bokuto had sent a convoluted set of directions and Kuroo had been wandering, trying to find the place for the past five minutes. Glancing down at the instructions again, he studied his surroundings to try and find anything that matched the landmarks he was told to look for. 

“...more minutes Akaashi…” A snatch of conversation had him perking up, easily identifying both the voice and the butchering of Akaashi’s name. Swivelling in the direction it had come from, he nervously ran his hands down his shirt, getting out imaginary wrinkles. Impulse had driven him to wear a nicer shirt than he normally would and he felt a little silly for having done it now. It’s not like he was trying to impress anyone. 

Rounding a corner, he started grinning when he finally spotted the gray and black peaks that stood above the rest of the crowd. Closing the distance, Akaaski came into view, a fond smile lightly tugging at the corners of his lips as he rolled his eyes at something Bokuto was saying. In doing so it brought Kuroo directly into his line of sight. Hand coming up to wave, he stumbled a step when Akaashi’s immediately scowled, face tight as he focused his attention on Bokuto again.

Stomach souring, he felt like an idiot. He should have cancelled. Akaashi most definitely did  _ not _ want to be spending time with him, that much was evident if his look was anything to go off of. The insane urge to just bolt filled him, despite the fact that he’d already been spotted. There was no chance to follow through though because Bokuto was bounding over, dragging him into a hug. Dredging up a smile, he left the tiny shattered pieces of his pride on the ground, intent on getting through this afternoon as quickly as possible. Maybe he could play sick before they reached the restaurant. 

“You found it!” Bokuto yelled in his ear, grin stretching ear to ear. Kuroo’s own smile turned a little more genuine, unable to do anything else when faced with Bokuto’s enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, no thanks to your directions,” Kuroo answered, elbowing his friend in the ribs as he very carefully didn’t look in Akaashi’s direction. 

“I could have helped with that,” Akaashi pointed out, the ‘if I’d known he was coming’, ringing through loud and clear. Chancing a peek, Akaashi rolled his eyes at him, as if they were sharing a joke and he hadn’t accidentally stomped all over Kuroo’s feelings not two seconds ago. Maybe Kuroo had imagined the annoyance. It _ had _ happened quickly. 

“And ruin your surprise? No way!” Bokuto laughed, loud enough that they got a few side eyes as the crowd skirted around them. 

“It’s hardly a surprise when Kuroo always joins us,” Akaashi said, voice very carefully neutral. 

“Well I don’t know if I’d say  _ always _ ,” Bokuto protested. When neither of them responded, Bokuto’s cheeks puffed up as he rocked back and forth on his feet, the complete opposite picture of innocence. 

“If it’s not a surprise, then you should have guessed to text me directions,” Kuroo said, unable to resist the opportunity to heckle Akaashi. 

“Ohh yeah exactly!” Bokuto immediately jumped in, holding out his hand for a fist bump that never came. 

“That would be hard to do without your number,” Akaashi said, staring at him intently, as if trying to figure something out. Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this nervous, and for no discernable reason either. A phone appeared between them, loosely dangling in Akaashi’s grasp despite the fact he hadn’t looked away from Kuroo’s face yet. “For next time?” 

Kuroo’s brain short circuited. If it had been anyone else saying it, that would sound like a pick up line. A smooth way to get his phone number so Akaashi could reach him anytime he wanted. But it wasn’t just anyone. It was Akaashi, who regularly called him a pain in the ass and seemed to barely tolerate his presence. Still, this also meant that he’d have Akaashi’s number. It was very much a two way street.

Akaashi’s grip on the phone tightened, hand beginning to withdraw while Kuroo was busy staring in disbelief. Panic surged and he snatched at the phone before it was out of reach, having to fumble not to drop it. 

“I’m surprised you held out this long,” Kuroo said nonchalantly, trying to downplay how eager he must have come across. Refusing to look up from the screen, after a beat Kuroo held it back out. “It’s locked.” 

Silently Akaashi reached out, fingers brushing against his own as he sketched out the passcode, nearly causing Kuroo to drop the phone again when a spark went off at the point of contact. Chuckling to cover it up, he had to type out his number three times before he got it right. Then after brief deliberation he put in his name, followed by a string of hearts. 

Motion to his side caught his attention. Chancing a glance in Bokuto’s direction, it was to find him practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, wide grin splitting his face as his gaze flew between the two of them. Kuroo was honestly surprised he wasn’t rubbing his hands together in glee like some B grade villain. He was being so ridiculously over the top it was a miracle that Akaashi wasn’t questioning him on it. 

“Does this mean I have the number to your favourite maid cafe now?” Akaashi asked, an edge of teasing in his voice that shouldn’t have made Kuroo’s insides do a somersault but somehow did anyway. Taking back his phone, Akaashi briefly messed with the screen and Kuroo felt his back pocket vibrate with an incoming message. 

“You’re ridiculous Akaashi,” Bokuto laughed, high and loud. Without giving them a chance to respond, he started walking, a sweep of the arm indicating that they were supposed to follow along. “I’m starving!” Sharing an incredulous look, Kuroo and Akaashi trailed along behind him. The teasing air from seconds before was gone, replaced by a tension that Kuroo couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

As they rounded another corner and the restaurant came in sight, Kuroo geared himself up to make his excuses and escape. Settling on a stomach ache, a classic, he never got a chance to say anything. Bokuto ground to a halt, whipping around to face them so quickly Kuroo instinctively reached out to catch him. By his side, Akaashi mirrored his actions. 

“Oh no I forgot I have to.” Bokuto exclaimed, not even finishing the sentence before he ran away. Legitimately, skirted around them and bolted, full speed, back in the direction they’d come. Standing, arm stretched out in an aborted rescue attempt, Kuroo felt wrong footed. 

“Does he not realize you’re supposed to actually make up an excuse before rushing off?” Kuroo asked incredulous. Even for Bokuto this was unexpected. 

“He obviously ran out of excuses to leave us alone together,” Akaashi replied, sounding more tired than anything. Realizing his arm was still out, Kuroo dropped it by his side. Then he put his hands in his pocket before immediately removing them and crossing his arms. What did he usually do with his arms? Everything felt so unnatural and now Akaashi’s undivided attention was on him. Didn’t they say that crossing your arms made you seem closed off? Resisting the urge to uncross them, Kuroo finally looked at Akaashi, to find himself being watched again. 

“Ha, yeah he’s been doing that a lot recently,” Kuroo said, forcing out a small laugh past dry lips. Tongue darting out to wet them, Akaashi’s eyes flicked down, following the gesture. Nerves wound tight, now seemed like a good time to start making his excuses. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi beat him to the punch, letting out a sigh, brows pinched in a frown. 

“You should be,” Kuroo said, words coming out of pure reflex. That put him on the receiving end of the flattest look he’d ever seen. “What is it you’re sorry for?” 

“For Bokuto and the last few weeks,” Akaashi said. “It’s my fault.” The same annoyed look from earlier settled over his face and it occurred to Kuroo that Akaashi wasn’t annoyed with  _ him _ , he was annoyed at himself. Which made absolutely no sense, considering this whole thing was his fault. Well technically it was Bokuto’s but it had started with him. 

“No it’s not-” he attempted to disagree, only to have Akaashi wave off the words. 

“You know how Bokuto gets,” Akaashi continued. 

“Yes exactly that’s why-” Kuroo tried again, with little success. 

“He thinks he’s helping,” he said, as if Kuroo hadn’t spoken at all. Here Kuroo was, ready to confess to everything and he couldn’t even get a word in edgewise! 

“Right but-” 

“He’s trying to set us up,” Akaashi said slowly, as if weighing every word before they left his mouth, eyes firmly fixed at some point over Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I know!” Kuroo burst out in exasperation, slightly louder than he meant to. Akaashi’s gaze flew to meet his, eyes going wide at the unexpected volume. “That’s why - wait why would it be your fault he’s trying to set us up?” Kuroo’s head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, slowing down any possible processing of information his brain should be doing. 

“How did you know?” Akaashi questioning, voice dipping low as he stepped forward, placing him squarely in Kuroo’s personal space. This did nothing for Kuroo’s ability to think. 

“Know what?” he parrotted back, like an idiot. In his defense, Akaashi’s eyes looked super pretty this close and it was definitely his imagination but they were practically  _ sparkling _ . Because he wasn’t cute enough already. 

“Know that Bokuto was trying to set us up?” Akaashi asked again. Subconsciously swaying closer to hear him better, Kuroo’s heart kicked into overdrive at the proximity. They’d never been this close outside of volleyball practice. Unable to look away, for a wild second Kuroo thought he was about to get kissed. 

“I told him you were cute. I think he was trying to help me,” Kuroo confessed, holding his breath as he waited for the fall out. Disappointment flooded him as Akaashi pulled back, rather than moving in. If he hadn’t been watching so closely he might have missed the pink that was now tinting Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“You did?” Akaashi asked, scuffing his foot against the ground, a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. It dawned on him that maybe Akaashi didn’t know what he was doing anymore than Kuroo did. 

“Yeah. I mean it was ages ago, so I don’t know why he’s doing it now but-” Kuroo explained, hand coming up to mess with his hair. “You are really cute.” Those words had just came out of his mouth. He’d said them out loud. To Akaashi’s face. 

“I think he’s doing it because I told him I liked you,” Akaashi said. 

“Of course you do, who wouldn’t,” Kuroo said weakly, ignoring the fact that both their faces were bright red at this point. One part of his brain was screaming for him to go in for the kiss. The other part was just straight up screaming. The fact he was able to form any words at all was quite frankly, a miracle. 

“You just had to ruin the moment didn’t you?” Rolling his eyes, Akaashi glanced around, reminding Kuroo that they were still standing in the middle of the street. 

“Everyone has a talent, this just happens to be mine,” Kuroo teased, tension draining out of him, not quite believing that he’d just confessed. And Akaashi had confessed back. “Good thing you already like it.” 

“I suppose I can let you buy me dinner to make up for it,” Akaashi said, shaking his head. “And to make up for the fact that Bokuto put us through this song and dance.” 

“No way, you said the Bokuto thing was your fault!” Kuroo denied, automatically falling in beside Akaashi and matching his stride as they started towards the restaurant again. 

“He’s your best friend,” Akaashi pointed out, as if that made any difference. 

“He’s your ace,” Kuroo argued right back.

A hand slipped into his, squeezing a tad too tight to be completely comfortable. Peeking out the corner of his eye, it was to find Akaashi staring resolutely forward, the tips of his ears red. Grasping the hand tight, lest he slip away, Kuroo couldn’t help but think that they could have been doing this weeks ago. Sneaking another glance, it was to find Akaashi already looking at him. Jerking his gaze away, butterflies erupted in his stomach. 

They could joke all they liked but tomorrow, Kuroo was taking Bokuto out for yakiniku. 

As for right now, he had a first date to enjoy. And maybe, if he was really lucky, it would be the first of many to come. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I started this for Kuroo's bday, proceeded to forget about it and then found it again in time to finish for Akaashi's bday ( a little late). Obviously it was meant to be. 
> 
> Anyhow please come talk to me about the volleyball boys, whom I would die for: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
